Do You Still Love Me?
by Hello Kitty cute
Summary: "Aku mencintaimu,"/"Maafkan aku, aku janji tidak akan lagi membuatmu menderita."/"Selamat jalan, ayah. Suatu saat nanti, kita pasti akan bersama lagi. Doakan agar aku bisa menjadi suami yang hebat seperti dirimu.../ShikaTema oneshoot.../Read n Riview?


**Disclaimer :** **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Do you ****still ****love me? ****© Hello Kitty Cute**

**Summary : "Aku mencintaimu," Shikamaru membisikkan kata-kata itu dengan lembut ke telinga Temari. Membuat wanita berambut pirang itu tersenyum haru, Shikamaru masih sangat mencintainya./"Maafkan aku, aku janji tidak akan lagi membuatmu menderita." ujarnya lirih. "Selamat jalan, ayah. Suatu saat nanti, kita pasti akan bersama lagi. Doakan agar aku bisa menjadi suami yang hebat seperti dirimu," lanjutnya sambil memejamkan matanya.**

**Warning : Typo's, OOC, AU, gaje, abal, ngaco, semuanya deh.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Do You ****Still L****ove Me?**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Saudara Shikamaru Nara, bersediakah anda berjanji untuk mencintai dan menghargai, baik dalam keadaan sakit maupun sehat, di dalam susah maupun senang, wanita di sebelah kanan anda yang sekarang sedang anda pegang? Apakah anda berjanji untuk menempatkan dia sebagai yang utama dari segala hal, menjadi suami yang baik dan beriman, menjadi tempat bergantung bagi dia, dan hanya bagi dia, selama-lamanya hingga akhir hidup anda? Bersediakah anda?"

"Saya bersedia," sahut Shikamaru tegas.

"Apakah anda bersedia untuk mengambil dia sebagai istri yang sah, selama masa hidup anda berdua? Bersediakah anda?"

"Saya bersedia," Shikamaru kembali menegaskan keinginannya.

"Saudari Temari Rei, bersediakah anda berjanji untuk mencintai dan menghargai, baik dalam keadaan sakit maupun sehat, di dalam susah dan senang, pria di sebelah kanan anda yang sedang anda pegang sekarang? Apakah anda berjanji untuk menempatkan dia sebagai yang utama, menjadi istri yang baik dan beriman, menjadi tempat bergantung bagi dia, dan hanya bagi dia, selama-lamanya hingga akhir hidup anda? Bersediakah anda?"

"Sa-saya bersedia," sahut Temari dengan sedikit gugup. Tangannya yang bertaut dengan Shikamaru mulai berkeringat.

"Apakah anda bersedia untuk menerima dia sebagai suami yang sah, selama masa hidup anda berdua? Bersediakah anda?"

"Saya bersedia," kali ini Temari mengucapkan dengan tegas, setelah Shikamaru mengeratkan pegangannya.

"Apakah anda memiliki sesuatu yang anda bawa sebagai bukti kasih dan sayang anda untuk diberikan kepada pasangan anda, sebuah tanda bagi perjanjian yang suci ini?" pendeta kembali bertanya pada Shikamaru.

"Ya, saya membawanya."

"Apakah itu?"

"Sebuah cincin," sahut Shikamaru sambil mengambil cincin berlian dari meja kecil yang ada di hadapannya.

"Di segala zaman dan diantara semua manusia, cincin telah menjadi sebuah _symbol_ yang sangat berarti. Lalu pada waktu yang suci ini, sebuah symbol dari tindakan anda, kesetiaan yang tiada batas. Cincin ini berbentuk lingkaran, tidak memiliki awal dan tidak memiliki akhir, sehingga sampai masa tua anda, hingga kematian dan sampai selamanya anda harus mempertahankan janji yang tidak dapat digugat ini yang telah ditandai dan dimateraikan oleh sebuah cincin. Sebagai sebuah ingatan yang terus-menerus dari makna yang dalam ini, maka tempatkanlah cincin ini pada jari pasangan anda dan ulangilah apa yang akan saya ucapkan."

"Saya Shikamaru Nara, mengambil engkau Temari Rei, sebagai istriku yang sah, untuk memiliki dan menjaga dari hari ini hingga seterusnya, baik dalam keadaan kaya maupun miskin, dalam kondisi susah maupun senang, untuk bergantung kepada engkau dan hanya engkau, selama kita masih hidup. Dengan cincin ini aku menikahi engkau, dengan kasih yang setia saya memberkahi engkau, semua ucapan-ucapan baik saya akan saya bagi bersama denganmu," Shikamaru mengulangi perkataan pendeta dengan tenang sembari melingkarkan cincin berlian itu ke jari manis Temari.

"Temari Rei, apakah anda memiliki sesuatu yang anda bawa sebagai bukti kasih dan sayang anda untuk diberikan kepada pasangan anda, sebuah tanda bagi perjanjian yang suci ini?" kali ini pendeta itu bertanya pada Temari.

"Ya, saya membawanya."

"Apakah itu?"

"Sebuah cincin," Temari mengambil cincin yang juga ada di meja kecil di hadapannya.

"Mensahkan dengan signifikasi yang sama sebagaimana dengan cincin yang telah anda terima, sebuah lingkaran emas yang berharga yang mengindikasikan dari kedalaman kasih anda dan kesetiaan yang sungguh-sungguh, tempatkanlah cincin ini pada jari pasangan anda dan ulangilah apa yang akan saya ucapkan."

"Saya Temari Rei, menerima engkau Shikamaru Nara, sebagai suamiku yang sah, untuk memiliki dan menjaga dari hari ini hingga seterusnya, baik dalam keadaan kaya maupun miskin, dalam kondisi susah maupun senang, untuk bergantung kepada engkau dan hanya engkau, selama masa kita hidup berdua. Dengan cincin ini aku menikahi engkau, dengan kasih yang setia saya memberkahi engkau, semua ucapan-ucapan baik saya akan saya bagi bersama denganmu," Temari pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Shikamaru lakukan. Kedua jari manis mereka kini dihiasi cincin yang sangat cantik dan serasi.

"Dengan ini saya mengumumkan anda sebagai suami dan istri. Bukan lagi dua, melainkan satu, satu dalam perhatian, dalam takdir, dalam kasih, dan dalam hidup, sampai selamanya. Saya persilahkan mempelai pria untuk mencium mempelai wanitanya."

Klik.

Benda tipis berbentuk kotak itu menghilangkan gambar yang ditampilkannya, menghilangkan ciuman _memorable_ itu, memperlihatkan kegelapan dirinya yang mengkilat, menjadi cermin bagi sosok wanita di depannya yang sedang terduduk di _sofa_ dengan raut sedih.

Wanita berambut pirang sebahu itu berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan ke arah TV sambil meletakkan _remote_ TV di sisi kanan benda tipis berbentuk kotak itu. Ia kembali melangkah menaiki tangga sambil mematikan lampu ruang TV.

Ceklek.

Ia membuka pintu kayu berwarna biru laut di depannya dengan pelan, seolah tak ingin mengganggu seseorang yang ada di dalam. Tapi pada kenyataannya, kamar itu kosong, tak ada siapa-siapa.

Setelah menutup pintu kamarnya yang hanya diterangi oleh dua buah lampu meja yang diletakkan di kanan-kiri tempat tidur, ia menuju ke kamar mandi, hanya sekedar untuk mengguyur dirinya dengan _shower_, mungkin sedikit air akan menenangkan pikirannya yang sedang kalut.

Hampir sejaman tubuhnya di guyur oleh dinginnya air, piyama tidurnya sudah basah, tak menyisakan daerah kering untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. Ia merapatkan punggungnya ke dinding marmer yang dingin, menarik kedua kakinya, menumpukan wajahnya ke lututnya, dengan kedua tangannya yang menyilang memeluk lengannya.

Dingin. Tubuhnya menggigil hebat dengan bibirnya yang sudah mulai kebiru-biruan. Saat dirinya akan ditarik oleh alam bawah sadarnya, ia mendengar sebuah teriakan atas namanya. Lalu semuanya gelap dan hilang.

**.-.-.-.-.**

"_Kau tak boleh seperti ini, Shikamaru. Asuma pasti sedih melihat keadaanmu yang seperti ini."_

_._

"_Temari pasti tak berniat menyinggungmu, dia hanya menginginkan perhatian lebih darimu."_

_._

"_Dia istrimu, seharusnya kau berusaha membahagiakannya. Pulanglah."_

_._

"_Kalau kau seperti ini terus, Asuma tidak akan bisa tenang disana. Relakanlah dia."_

_._

"_Sebaiknya kau pulang Shikamaru, sudah dua minggu kau tak pulang-pulang. Kasihan Temari, ia pasti kesepian."_

_.  
_

Perkataan dari Kurinei memenuhi kepalanya, berputar layaknya roda mobil yang sekarang dikemudikannya. Ia merasa bersalah telah mengabaikan Temari, membiarkan dirinya larut dalam kesedihan atas meninggalnya Asuma. Asuma adalah orang yang sudah dianggapnya ayah, orang yang sudah banyak mengajarkan arti kehidupan pada dirinya. Meninggalnya Asuma karena kanker hati, membuatnya kehilangan figur seorang ayah untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Ayahnya meninggal pada kecelakaan kereta api ketika dia berusia sepuluh tahun. Asuma merupakan guru di sekolahnya yang sangat akrab dengannya, Asuma menghiburnya dengan mengatakan bersedia menjadi ayah kedua bagi Shikamaru, dan bila Asuma menikah, istrinya adalah ibu kedua bagi Shikamaru.

Shikamaru sering menginap di apartemen sederhana Asuma. Kontak batin mereka semakin terikat kuat, layaknya sepasang anak dan ayah sebenarnya. Lima tahun kematian Shikaku, Yoshino pun menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Jiwa Shikamaru sempat terguncang, tapi Asuma lagi-lagi menghiburnya.

Bagi Shikamaru, Asuma adalah sosok guru, ayah, kakak, sahabat, juga ibu. Asuma merupakan figur kuat dalam dirinya. Seseorang yang bisa membuat jiwa pemalasnya sedikit berkurang, menjadikannya laki-laki dewasa yang hebat. Dan betapa sayangnya Asuma pada dirinya, ketika pria berjenggot itu telah menemukan tambatan hatinya, ia lebih memilih untuk terus membiayai kuliah Shikamaru sampai akhir ketimbang langsung mensahkan Kurinei sebagai ibu kedua bagi Shikamaru. Berkat usaha Asuma, akhirnya ia sukses menjadi pengacara yang handal.

Jadi tak heran bila kematian Asuma menjadi _boomerang_ baginya. Asuma meninggal ketika umur pernikahannya baru berjalan sebulan. Sehabis dari pemakaman Asuma, ia terus-terusan murung, Temari pun mengerti, istrinya itu pun mengikuti kenginannya. Selama tiga minggu lebih, ia terus berkutat dalam kubangan kesedihan, membuat Temari kesal.

Wanita yang sangat di cintainya itu, pasangan hidupnya itu mengucapkan kata-kata yang menyakitkan hatinya. Entah Temari sengaja atau tidak, yang pasti ia sangat membenci mulut wanita itu karena menghina Asuma.

"_Mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini terus, Shikamaru. Aku juga butuh perhatian darimu. Kau selalu saja memikirkan Asuma, Asuma, dan Asuma. Aku mengerti kesedihanmu, tapi dia sudah mati—"_

_Plak!_

Kini ia memandangi tangannya. Tangan yang sudah memberikan cap kemerahan di pipi istrinya. Sebenarnya tak ada yang salah dengan kata-kata Temari waktu itu, tapi karena suasana hatinya sedang buruk, membuat semuanya menjadi serba salah, apalagi saat itu Temari mengucapkannya dengan nada keras.

Ia memutar setir-nya ke kanan, masuk ke pekarangan rumah sederhana nan asri bercat hijau lumut. Setelah menghidupkan _alarm_ mobilnya, ia berjalan ke pintu. Mengeluarkan kunci cadangan lalu membukanya pelan.

Kosong dan gelap. Ia naik ke lantai dua, menuju kamarnya dan Temari. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara _shower_ dari dalam.

Ceklek.

Ia sedikit heran melihat pintu kamar mandi terbuka lebar, disertai suara _shower _yang deras. Ia tak pernah tahu kalau Temari suka mandi malam. Hampir jam satu, tidak baik mandi malam-malam. Ia berjalan ke pintu kamar mandi, menengok ke dalamnya.

"TEMARI!"

**.-.-.-.-.**

Dengan panik pria berkuncir satu itu mematikan _shower_, membuka jaket kulitnya lalu menyelimuti tubuh Temari. Ia menggendong tubuh menggigil Temari ke luar kamar mandi, menidurkannya di _sofa_ yang terletak di dekat lemari baju. Dengan cekatan ia mencari baju ganti, lalu melepas piyama basah Temari. Selesai mengganti pakaian Temari, Shikamaru menyalakan penghangat ruangan. Ia menggendong tubuh Temari ke tempat tidur, membaringkannya sambil dipeluknya erat.

"Temari bangun, hei, bangun," serunya panik sambil mengusapkan kedua tangannya lalu di tempelkannya pada kedua pipi pucat Temari yang dingin.

Perlahan Temari membuka irisnya, memancing air mata Shikamaru untuk menetes.

"Shikamaru...," lirih bibir pucat Temari. "Kau pulang," lanjutnya dengan iris yang berkaca-kaca.

Tak pelak air mata Shikamaru semakin deras mengalir. Ia benar-benar berdosa telah mengabaikan istrinya, kalau seandainya ia tak pulang hari ini, entah kabar apa yang akan sampai ke telinganya besok.

"Kau menangis, kenapa? Karena ayah Asuma ya? Maaf ya, kata-kataku waktu—"

Temari tak sempat melanjutkan ucapan lirihnya, karena Shikamaru langsung mengecup bibirnya, lembut dan hangat. Ia benar-benar merindukan Shikamaru. Sangat. Ciuman lembut itu tak berlangsung lama, mengingat kondisi Temari.

Shikamaru menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan Temari. Ia memeluk erat Temari, menyalurkan rasa hangat dari tubuhnya.

"Aku mencintaimu," Shikamaru membisikkan kata-kata itu dengan sangat lembut ke telinga Temari. Membuat wanita berambut pirang itu tersenyum haru, Shikamaru masih sangat mencintainya.

Temari tertidur di pelukan Shikamaru, wajahnya ia benamkan di dada Shikamaru. Ia bahagia, sangat bahagia. Sementara Temari terlelap, Shikamaru menciumi centi per centi wajah Temari.

"Maafkan aku, aku janji tidak akan lagi membuatmu menderita." ujarnya lirih. "Selamat jalan, ayah. Suatu saat nanti, kita pasti akan bersama lagi. Doakan agar aku bisa menjadi suami yang hebat seperti dirimu," lanjutnya sambil memejamkan matanya.

**.**

**...End...**

* * *

**Satu lagi Kitty persembahkan fic dari pair tercinta...  
Semoga kalian suka dengan fic GAJE ini...  
Yang menunggu Vampyre, doakan agar malam nanti modem Kitty enggak hang ya...(ceritanya lagi diedit,,,)  
Selama menunggu, kalau bisa-ehem-baca fic ini dulu ya. #plak  
****  
Saran, kritik dan lainnya kuterima dengan tangan terbuka...**


End file.
